


Under Olathe’s Night Sky

by coolpunk_paradise



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Fluffy, Gay, LISA rpg - Freeform, M/M, lisa the painful - Freeform, this is my first lisa fic be nice to me plz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolpunk_paradise/pseuds/coolpunk_paradise
Summary: Terry Hintz shows us how Brad and him hit it off through his diary entries! This fic is entirely fluff so enjoy :,)
Relationships: Brad Armstrong & Terry Hintz, Brad Armstrong/Terry Hintz
Kudos: 14





	Under Olathe’s Night Sky

The wasteland is lonely. Especially if you’re a straight man. If you’re gay, well then this must be a post apocalyptic paradise full of all of the men you want. For me? Well I mean, it’s pretty good. I travel all around this wasteland leaving behind messages to inform those suffering from this horrible situation. My name? Terry! Haha! That’s right! World famous Terry Hintz! 

Everyone knows about me, apparently Brad didn’t though. When we first met he didn’t want anything to do with me. He even tried to walk away from me…Luckily I joined him in his quest to find the important person to him! (Still not sure who it is…) Anyways!!!!! When it was just us traveling for a while things were pretty cool! He would listen to me talk and talk for hours on end. I don’t know how! Nobody has ever put up with me for THAT long! But, things really got weird when we were under the night sky.

We stopped somewhere to sleep, just a simple campsite. The sky was gorgeous. Clear as day and you could see the moon and the stars. It was super pretty! I could tell Brad was more fond of something else though. He’s pretty quiet and chill. But, he talked a lot that night. “Hey Terry.” I was surprised at first. I looked up at him. He was looking straight at me. “You’re a good pal. I haven’t had a friend like you in a long time.” I was honored. “Awh shucks…” I looked down flustered. “To be honest with you Brad, I’ve never really had friends…” Brad came closer to me. He was completely silent. “...I’ve always been pretty lonely, traveling by myself. I always wanted someone by my side…”

I paused. I felt strange. My heart always beat so hard whenever I was around Brad. Did he feel the same way? It didn’t matter. These feelings would fade off eventually, right? “...Haha...I’m just glad I met you…sorry if that’s cheesy though, Brad…” I felt my face turn completely red and my heart racing through my jersey. I looked away from him. He came closer and put his arm around me. “I’m glad I met you too, Terry.” He rested his head on my shoulder. “You know what..?” “What’s up, Brad?” “The sky is so beautiful out tonight, but not as beautiful as…” He paused. “You alright, Brad?” “Yeah...I promise.” 

After a bit we just stargazed. He rested his head on my shoulder the whole time. My heart couldn’t handle it to be honest! But, he finally spoke again. “You’re more beautiful than all of those stars Terry…” I could hear how nervous he was in his voice. My heart exploded at that very moment. “OH GOSH! I mean...you too, Brad…” “This is why I love you, Terry” I started crying. Not because I was sad!!!!!!!! I was so happy. Brad was concerned though. “Terry? Why are you crying? Are you okay…?” He wrapped his arms around me and snuggled his head into my back.

“Yeah! Of course!” I whipped away my tears. “I’m just happy...because I love you too, Brad.” I could tell he was happy too. My heart fluttered. We started cuddling shortly after that and I rambled to him for a while. Then, we fell asleep together. I fell asleep in the middle of a conversation! (Brad still teases me about it) But, now since we have more people helping us out, we don’t get much time alone together anymore. Brad still holds my hand and gives me hugs and we had our first kiss recently too!!!!!!!! We got some alone time and he gave me a big smooch! 

I won’t forget that night! Or any other moment I get with Brad. Every moment with him is great! He makes me so happy...and he gives the best hugs in the universe. I can’t wait to tell him how much I love him one day...he makes my heart soar. Maybe I should start going by Terry Armstrong! Haha...


End file.
